


Proving You

by nutellaChanyeollah



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellaChanyeollah/pseuds/nutellaChanyeollah
Summary: Scared, you were always scared of him. He was a player and liked to treat every girl as his toy. But you are no exception. You didn't know that you were his: prey.





	Proving You

Your grandmother sighs, sharing all the embarrassing stories of your father with you and your cousins. Your cousins kept giving you cute playful looks when they could realise that you and your father definitely have a lot in similar. Such as- being cold to people, being secretive and only opening to close people and many such things. 

Everyone says that they would drop their cousins for friends, says how important it is to have friends but for you? It's a different case, you always treasure your cousins.

You're really different from others, even your cousins say that.

You guys always have a lot of habit and persona similar.

After all, you were blood related, right?

Your grandmother slowly started to feel exhausted, seeing that: you and your cousin, Pauline and Maria helped your grandmother prepare bed.  
As both of them and you were done sending your grandmother to sleep, you decided to take a fresh air before glancing at the clock. It's already twelve thirty, you still decided to push the back door of your grandparents' house.

The cold breeze blew, your hair dishevelling to a beautiful mess. Yet you still mantras to tuck it behind your ear. 

As you were busy, you suddenly felt a strong grip on your wrist. The grip pulled you to a dark corner, which seemed like a void to you. Just as you were about to let out a shrill scream, another hand muffled your mouth. 

You felt a large cloth gag your mouth, it was soft but the person seemed to stuff it inside your mouth causing you to give out another muffled cry.

 

You were being taken to god knows where. Your hands were on your back, tied with a soft material harshly. You were sure it was going to leave a blue bruise.

Your eyes weren't covered and you thanked god for that but the place was atrociously dark. You were still writhing, it was undeniably throbbing on your back. As you were pushed further to the place, you decided to glance at the person on your back who was the reason you were going through all the painful throbs.

A slender finger flicked your chin and amorously bumped on your back. You let out a small squeak and tried walking faster, not letting him keep pace with you.

It started to make you uncomfortable now, you started to feel insecure. At first you thought whoever this man was, he must've kidnapped you to threaten your rich grandparents who owned a large amount of properties and people knew it all around. But never did you think once that this man was leering you actually. 

You wanted to run. 

Your breath hitched, your chest was throbbing because of the sudden acceleration of your heart. No, you wouldn't let anyone do anything to you. This what you told to yourself.

The man suddenly pushed you hard against the wall, you couldn't see him, you wanted to. You wanted to see who the criminal is, how disgusting he is. But there wasn't a bit of light in the place, you couldn't see him. Your hands were pressed on your back, it was aching now. The man seemed to remove the gag from you mouth. Now you know what you have to do. 

You leant in to him, knowing this is what he was intending. You captured his lips lewdly. Definitely he was astonished, but he immediately complied. He was moving his lips in your as lewdly as yours. He smelled extremely nice, his cologne was way too manly, you started to doubt if you knew him. He tasted great too, but it was not something you focused on now. 

Your tongue was fighting for dominance and surprisingly, you won. You could feel the smirk on his face. Your lungs screamed for air, so you pushed your head back and inhaled. Staring at your front, into the darkness you were seeing, you breathed: “Untie me mister, it's getting between our work.”

You didn't mean to sound aroused, but you did sound like that. You wanted to punch yourself but it was better, right? At least using such tone will work. 

You could hear him letting out a dark chuckle, and reply with a sexy “Hm.” And untie your hands bringing them on your front. One of hand was skimming your sides, and the other was skimming from your jaw to neck. You let out a audible small moan, of course, intentionally.

He chuckled again, “Let's get it done where it's meant to be done.” He said with a deep voice, biting your earlobe. His hands moved to your waist and pressed his front on your back. You could feel him getting hard. You could see a gleam of light as you were walking further, with him guiding you. 

As you reached the room, it was decorated with candles, red silk bedsheets covered the mattress. The headboard had ropes causing you to gulp. You softly whispered, “You've done this for me? Do.. I know you?” Just as you said that he turned you to face him, suddenly all the lights flicked on, brightness filling the room. You squeezed your eyes shut suddenly at the extreme brightness. 

As you opened you saw him, clad in a satin flower patterned shirt, light blue ripped jeans, hair with few red streaks. He looked extremely 80s type, sexy. Baekhyun, your rival at university. Everyone knew how dangerous he is, he a,ways gets what he wants. He never had to try getting girls on his bed. Girls would do that for him. Some girls who wanted to be his girlfriend after one night stand would try to seek revenge since he lick them out the next morning. But his way of dealing those problems is threatening them that he will upload their nudes on the university website. The girls would crawl back and never give him a glance. You wanted to get out now, you didn't want to act anymore. You were alway so afraid of him that it was unexplainable. After class when you had to discuss matters with the professor, he would sit at the corner of the class and stare at you. You felt really insecure therefore you always finished your discussion with professor as early as possible, so you could walk out of the university among bunch of other students. Oh what a fool you were, he knew it all, he smirked to himself, always, knowing that you were the top on his list. Byun Baekhyun, always gets what he wants, and you are no exception.

What you didn't know that, he was falling for you. Without himself knowing the fact. You were breathtakingly beautiful, to him. Your hair was wavy, tanned skin-tone, almost brown. Your skin looked really smooth to him. Your were small, cute to him. The way fear was evident in your eyes always intrigued him. He wanted prove, desperately.  
He didn't want you as a one night stand girl but as someone whom he would see every morning he wakes up, whom he wants to cook breakfast for, whom he wants to show off to his group and make others jealous, whom he wants to kiss passionately and make love with. Surely, he was different and dumb enough to not realise that forcing you into him will only make matters worse. He didn't realise that what he was planning was extremely wrong. All he understood was he wants to take the first step whether you give him consent or not, because for once he wants to show you that he was not playing with you. That he really had a huge place for you in his heart. 

You pushed him harshly, causing him to fall on the floor and you rushed to the darkness. You were hyperventilating. Panic rushed all the existing cells in your body. You were running as fast as your bruised legs could. You didn't know where you were running to, you just didn't want him in your sight. 

Suddenly your wrist was encircled with his hands, he wasn't being harsh, painful which was weird to you but you had little time to think. You writhed yourself out and ran outside. He suddenly tugged you harshly, you could feel the fabric tying your hands, again. You know you pissed him off and god knows what he was going to do to you.  
You felt the silk black blindfold blinding your sight. A soft cloth stuffed inside your   
mouth.

You felt a hand behind your back and another one behind your knees. 

He was carrying you in bridal style.

You felt the soft mattress and silk bed sheets as your body was dropped with a light thud on the bed. Your hands which were tied were slowing being untied.  
Baekhyun brought your hands above your head causing you to whimper, he tied it to the headboard. 

Suddenly his hands were rubbing your thighs and slowly parted your legs. You moved back your legs tightly but he forcibly parted it.  
You could feel him tying your legs at the end of the bed. You panicked again, you were writhing, trying to set yourself free. You tried to close the space between your legs which were parted and tied.

“Shh.” He said, his hands which were busy rubbing your thighs were now busy skimming to your breastbone, his touch moved upwards to your neck.

Suddenly you felt his lips pressing on your collar bones, nibbling the area. He found your sweet spot immediately, nibbling that area too, leaving a wet string of saliva there. 

His nibbles turned into bites. He bit your jaw. Slowly unbuttoning few buttons of your cotton shirt, he pushed it off your shoulder. He bit your shoulder sloppily. You didn't mean to feel like that you started to whimper in tinge of pleasure that you are starting to feel. 

It was so wrong. 

You writhed again.

“Please, give me a chance to prove that I genuinely love you.” You scoffed internally. 

His slender slender fingers suddenly unbuttoned all buttons of your shirt. He threw the shirt to somewhere in the corner of the room. You let out a gagged gasp, his to tongue was gliding between the space of your bosom.

Your red small lacy bra was now exposed to him. One of his hand went to your clothed heat, slowly stroking it. You were too lost in his ministration on top of your body to realise that he threw your pants. Now, you were only clad in your small red lady undergarments. 

His stroking fastened, you felt the jolt of excitement and pleasure filling you. He unclasped your bra slowly, his mouth busy enveloping yours. He pulled the gag out of your mouth. Immediately kissing you hard, biting on your lips.

You nipples hardened, you felt his slender fingers fondling with it. His fondling caused your nipples to ask for more attention. His long fingers stroked it, pinched it, flicked it. You moaned into the kiss. 

He painfully slowly untied your blindfold, just as he did, his mouth immediately went to take your breast in it. He licked your hardened nippled, sucked it until you whimpered. Your eyes were fixed in his orbs. Your eyes almost rolled to the back of your head as you felt another of his hand stroking your clothed heat more and harder.  
His tongue biting your nipple slightly, he flicked with it. 

During the process, he never broke the contact with your eyes. You licked his lips before he stripped himself. Only clad in his boxers now. He was looking extremely hot, as if he was born to fuck. You couldn't stop leering over his toned abs.

His ministrations on your heat stopped. You let out a disappointed moan. You saw him smirking.

He went to somewhere outside the room, left you tormented. 

He suddenly came back, with devices some in his hands which you couldn't decipher. Your eyes flew open, wide enough for him to smirk deviously.

“No...” You softly said, shaking your head.

“Didn't I tell you to give me a chance? And you complied halfway through it. Just feel   
it, okay? I'll be nice.” He said, a smug plastered on his face.

You were shaking your head. 

He ripped your panties off, the device which he had in his hand was a vibrator am don't only that, it looked extremely powerful.

He placed it between your tied parted legs which were starting to ache. His fingers stroked your bare heat once taking the white precum in his fingers and sucked it lecherously staring deep at you. 

The machine started, the sudden jolt of pleasure caused you to arch your back and let out a small “please”. 

He moved it up and down your folds repeatedly. You whimpered loudly. You could see him smirking while staring at you and then your folds. You kept arching your back. It was too much for you. And oh you were so wrong, Baekhyun inserted one of his fingers inside of you causing you to let out a loud moan. Another of his hand played with your nipples.

You could see him, getting hard. He was controlling himself. As he pumped inside you with his fingers, he bit his lips, his tongue wetted his lips. You were seeing it all and he thought you were lost in pleasure.

You came, your thighs dripping with cum. You were writhing, gesturing him to untie you.

But his words shocked you more than anything. “Who said I'm done with you now, babygirl?” 

You were aroused again hearing his words. 

He placed the chair in front of the bed, facing your parted legs. He licked until anything was left. 

He placed the vibrator just on your clit. He stripped from his boxers and sat on the chair. 

This time, the vibrator started more powerfully causing you to emit a loud cream. Seeing you writhing, arching, shaking your head, biting your lips, rolling your eyes, moaning, screaming with pleasure, he looked directly at your eyes. His eyes were half lidded, he stroked himself.

You were screaming as you were close again, his stroking fastened and his back arching. Both of you stared at each other, half lidded, lost in a world only you both existed. 

He was moaning with you. You both came as you emitted a loud moan, and as he groaned. He was dripping so were you. You both started at each other for some moments. Your eyes slowly closed.

 

Your eyes flew open, you gasped because of the wet dream you had. You suddenly realised that nothing covered your body other than the blanket. You sat on the bed realising it wasn't a dream. You were almost about to cry but you suddenly felt large smooth hands encircling your waist.

“Jagi, we should take a shower shouldn't we?” You were beyond surprised as you saw him smiling at you passionately. He sat up beside you, his hands caressing your bare back. 

“Am... am I ... dreaming? Is this... real?" You softly said, seeing a totally different Byun Baekhyun who looked soft as ever. He pouted cutely before pecking your lips, “Of course not!” He chuckled, looking for any sort of clothes near to wear. You heartily chuckled, “Okay, I'll close my eyes. Now, change.” You said causing him to grin at you and nod. 

You both took a shower, definitely separately. You wore your undergarments that were messily lying in the floor. And wore one of his shirt which were long enough to reach your mid thigh.

You sat for breakfast with him and ate what he cooked 'for you'. You didn't speak up. “I.. I want to seek for your forgiveness... what I did was forced and ...”   
“So you want to apologise and kick me out like other girls? You definitely regret, right? I'm too fool I thought I'm an exception.” He gasped at your choice of words.  
His fingers intertwined yours, “Yes you are! Yes yes! You are!” He grinned at you.  
“Oh really? Then what are we no-” He interrupted you with peck on your forehead at first, then to you eyes, nose, cheeks and lastly to your lips.

He smiled widely, “We are soon-to-be married couple.” 

You didn't wait for a moment, immediately crushing him into a hug.


End file.
